Mamma Mia! Harry Potter Style
by Maiasaura93
Summary: Sophie Granger has never know her father and now just weeks before her wedding Sophie finds her mother's diary. She only wanted to find her father, and now she has three. OFC/SM, HG/SS, HP/GW, SB/OMC WIP Just an experiment for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Mamma Mia! Harry Potter style**

Cast List:  
Sophie - Sophie Granger  
Friend 1 - Ali Williams  
Friend 2 - Lisa Turney  
Donna - Hermione Granger  
Friend 1(Tanya) - Lavender Brown  
Friend 2(Rosie) - Ginny Weasley  
Bill - Harry Potter  
Harry - Sirius Black  
Sam - Severus Snape (VERY OC)  
Sky(Fiancé) - Scorpius Malfoy

Plus extras.

Chapter One

It was dark, so no one saw her slip slowly from her bedroom and down the steps to the owlry at the end of the pier. In her hands were three letters. Three very important letters. Sophie began to sing softly to herself,  
"I have a dream, a song to sing to help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale you can take the future. Even if you fail." She kissed then placed each envelope on the leg of a separate owl as she read out the names on the front of the envelopes.  
"Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black. Good luck…" She watched as the owls flew off gracefully into the night, and prayed that they would get safely to their destinations.

*~*~*

Two girls were struggling with their luggage as they left the boat and stood on the dock. Both turn as they heard their names screamed from behind them.  
"LISA! ALI!" A bushy haired brunette was running down the pier towards them.  
"SOPHIE!" They yelled as they ran to meet her. "Sophie! Ahhh!" The three girls collided in a massive hug, squeezing for dear life.  
"Ali, Lisa, where have you been? I thought you'd get here hours ago." "What a journey! Guess who left their ticket on the kitchen table." Ali said as she looked pointedly at Lisa.  
"We said "We have to get on this plane - it's our best friend's wedding tomorrow."" Lisa spoke ignoring Ali's jab. Turning back to Sophie, Ali continued with the story, "We made such a fuss. ....We were in that plane even without the ticket!"  
"Mhm, that's right." Lisa began to look around and after not finding what it was she sought she said, "So where is he then. Your Scorpius? We are dying to meet him. Oh and how's your mum? I bet Hermione's been going nuts over this wedding."  
Sophie wedged herself between her friends and linked arms with them. All three began walking down the pier. "Yeah, he's not here right now but uh… well listen I've got a secret and you're the only ones I can tell." Both girls gasped and placed their hands on her stomach.  
"Oh my god! You're pregnant."  
"No! I'm inviting my Dad to my wedding." She looked at the ground and kicked a stone.  
"Your Dad? You mean you've found him at last?" Lisa looked at Ali then down at Sophie. This was big.  
"Not exactly! Look I found this in Mum's desk." She pulled a brown leather bound book out of her bag. The girls were now sitting on some small rock formations they had found when they were young.  
"Sophie, you're not supposed to go around reading your Mum's diary!" Ali gasped.  
"No! She's supposed to go around reading yours." Lisa gasped as well.  
Sophie looked guilty for a moment but then she immediately brightened and started to defend her actions. "But Look! 1979, the one she kept the year she fell pregnant with me. You know how she won't talk about my Dad, says she cant remember. Huh!" She began to read from the diary "July a night. After the show Severus rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach and kissed on the beach and dot dot dot" She looked excited, much to Ali and Lisa's confusion.  
"What?"  
"Dot Dot Dot - It's what they did in the olden days" Sophie explained and continued to read. "Severus' the one, I know he is. I've never felt this before."


	2. Chapter 2 Honey Honey

Right so I forgot this on the first chapter but oh well here it is now.  
I don't own anything. Anything related to Harry Potter or Mamma Mia! is sadly not mine...  
I make no money with the writing of this story nor do I gain anything... but the sick satisfaction that I still get to play with the characters...  
Thank you to those who reviewed, you know who you are!  
ANYWAYS on with the show....

Chapter 2 - Honey Honey

_She began to read from the diary "July a night. After the show Severus rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach and kissed on the beach and dot dot dot" She looked excited, much to Ali and Lisa's confusion._

"_What?" _

_"Dot Dot Dot - It's what they did in the olden days" Sophie explained and continued to read. "Severus' the one, I know he is. I've never felt this before." _

_  
_Sophie's voice became melodious as she continued to read her mother's writing,  
"Honey Honey  
How he thrills me.  
Aha honey honey  
Honey Honey  
Nearly Kills me  
Aha honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean  
He's a love machine  
Oh he makes me dizzy"

She gave an excited look to her friends. They tried their hardest not to look interested.  
"A Love machine?"  
"That's nothing, just you wait…" Sophie got up and began to head down an old path leading towards the hotel.  
"Honey Honey  
Let me feel it  
Aha honey honey  
Honey Honey.  
Don't conceal it  
Aha honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight"  
Both Ali and Lisa couldn't keep quiet any more. As they read over Sophie's shoulders they sang along,  
**"The way that you kiss me goodnight"  
**"The way that you hold me tight"  
**"The way that you're holding me tight"  
**"I feel like I want to sing  
When you do your ...thing!" All three squealed as she read this last bit. They had made their way to a cliff with some suitable sized rocks to sit on while they listened.

"So this guy Severus is your dad?" Lisa asked puzzled.  
"The plot thickens. Severus told Mum he was going home to get married."  
"Bastard!"  
"Typical bloody man" Ali seemed to be talking from experience which caused Lisa to look at her.  
"I know. Anyways… August 4th...What a night! I was still feeling depressed about Severus when after the show 'Harry' rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island. One thing led to another and... dot dot dot" Sophie smiled and began to run up a hidden slope that lead to some stairs up towards the hotel.  
"Harry?" Ali looked at Lisa who shrugged and followed after Sophie.  
"August 15th. What a night! Sirius turns up out of the blue so I said I'd show him the little island. I must need my head examined. But he was so sweet I couldn't help it and.…" She trailed of and looked at the others knowingly.  
"Dot Dot Dot!" They all giggled madly.

"Here come the bridesmaids." A familiar voice drifted towards them as Hermione stepped around the corner holding a sweeping broom.  
"Hermione!" Ali and Lisa ran over and gave their best friends mother huge hugs.  
"Ahh, look at you! Oh stop growing!" Hermione smiled happily at the three young ladies. "You three look like you're already having fun."  
"We are." Affirmed Ali.  
"Heh heh good." As she turned around to get back to what she was doing before she forgot, she said "I used to have fun."  
"Oh we know!" Muttered Lisa earning an elbow from Ali and a look from Sophie. Hermione turned around at looked suspiciously at them, not exactly sure she heard what she heard. Deciding against asking she picked up her broom and continued on, leaving the girls on their own.

*~*

Two cabs were speeding through the streets at a pace still too slow for the passengers. Both men inside were already holding on for dear life but the urge to get to the boat was greater than their own comfort. As the cabs slowed to a stop they struggled with their luggage and threw muggle money towards the drivers. As they get to the end of the pier they shout as the boat continues without them.  
"Bugger." Sirius mutters.  
"My sentiments exactly." Severus looks longingly out towards the boat. He should have gone by port-key he just knew it.  
"Mother of Merlin! Snape is that you?" Sirius took a long look at his old nemesis. No longer was he the thin, sallow and awkward man he knew but a muscular, regular-pale man. What happened the last twenty years?  
"Very astute mutt." Severus gave Sirius a small glare then returned to thinking about ways to get to the Island without scaring the muggles there. Sirius looked back at the boat feeling more than slightly confused.

*~*

The girls entered into Sophie's bedroom, waiting for her to explain further.  
"Well it seems the sperm donor has a name, well three names! Severus, Harry or Sirius." Sophie plopped down on her bed.  
"And they're all coming to your wedding?"  
"Um… Yes."  
"Oh my god! Do they know?"  
"What do you write to a total stranger? Come to my wedding you might be my dad. No! They think Mum sent the invitations - and after what's in here I'm not surprised they all said yes." Sophie looked happy with herself. There was still some more to read so she pulled the diary out again and began to read(sing),

"Honey Honey  
Touch me baby  
Aha honey honey  
Honey Honey  
Hold me baby  
Aha honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
But I know just who you are  
You want me to say the least  
You're a dot dot .....beast!" She giggled and laid back, missing the concerned looks from her friends.

"Oh my god Soph! Are you sure about this?" Ali laid next to her while Lisa sat on the other side of her.  
"Yeah! I want the perfect wedding. And I want my Dad to give me away."  
"Aww! Well let's hope it's a wide aisle." This earned a playful punch from Sophie and a laugh from Ali.  
"We've got to keep mum out the way she mustn't know that I planned this."  
"Well she's bound to see them sooner or later." Lisa nodded in agreement to Ali's statement.  
"I'm not having Mum frightening them off before I've got to know them. And with any luck I'll know my Dad straight away." Sophie braced herself into a semi-sitting position with her elbows.  
"Yeh! And what if you don't?" Ali rolled to her stomach. "Then I've got 24 hours to find out!"  
"Alright, I'm going to go see if our luggage made it up here." Lisa stood and moved to the door.  
"Oh I'm coming too! We'll be back soon 'kay Soph?" Ali poked Sophie's tummy as she got up to leave.  
"Okay, take your time. I'll finish setting up in here." As the door closed behind her friends Sophie stood and walked to the balcony. She began to sing softly to her self,

"Honey honey  
How you thrill me  
aha honey honey  
Honey honey  
Nearly kill me  
aha honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me."

She sighed and then silently moved back into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Money, money, money

**Chapter 3 - **

Not to far away…

"Snape, pick up the pace. Come on, we need to get there some time before dark." Harry Potter stood at the wheel of the boat, steering it through the water. He had seen both Sirius and Snape standing on the dock looking lost. After getting their attention he had offered them a ride to the island. They obviously didn't think they had to work to get there though.

"Potter you tell me hurry up one more bloody time and…"

"And what, Snivellus? You don't seem to have a way there." Sirius pointed out. Over the last twenty years their hate for each other had dwindled to something more like a sibling rivalry between the two men. Now most nicknames were a sign of joking but then again one never could tell with the two of them.

Severus grumbled to himself and began to fumble with some rope, all the while thinking of creative ways to strangle both Potter and Black with it.

Back on the Island…

Hermione drove along the rode, bubbling with excitement. Lavender, Ginny and her had become the best of mates just after Hogwarts but when Hermione had moved to magic-less Greece they had split up. That hadn't stopped their friendship though. Now rich divorced Lavender and unmarried, carefree Ginny were coming to the Island for Sophie's wedding.

She drove up to the dock as Ginny and Lavender began to get off the boat.

"Come on Cleopatra." Ginny said to Lavender as she held her hand out for the stiletto wearing blonde. They began walking down the wooden dock until Lavender shrieked as her shoe got stuck and she stumbled forward.

Hermione wove her way through the people until she was at the very end of the wooden dock.

"Will you look at what the tide washed in?" She yelled loud enough for them to hear. Lavender and Ginny both stood back to back and took a pose.

"For one night!" Ginny yelled.

"And one night only!" Lavender continued.

"Hermione and the Harpies!" They both shrieked and ran to Hermione who was running to them. All three collided in a tight hug.

"Oh wow! Look at you!" Hermione exclaimed to Lavender. "You look fantastic."

"You look like and old hippie." Lavender teased pointing at the stylish overalls she wore.

"Pfft she looks great." Ginny smiled at the two of them. It was good to see the three of them all together again.

"Ohh… and where did you get these?" Hermione groped Lavender's boobs for a moment until she was jokingly pushed away.

"Husband number three!" They all laughed like school girls. Then together the all shouted "Harpies, Harpies. Sleep all day and Boop," they butted their butts together, "all night!"

"So, any men at this wedding? Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?" Lavender asked Hermione while they were driving up the Island side.

"Oh no. Here we go, husband number four!" Ginny and Hermione laughed in agreement.

"No not for me, for her." Lavender motioned to Ginny. "Now that her book is a best seller and has the whole world stuffing, what, mushrooms and various vegetables it's time for her to find Mr. Right."

"Oh please, BORRING!" Ginny laughed.

"Ha ha ha, great couple of role models you two are for Sophie. The serial bride and the little hermit over here." Hermione was so happy to see her best friends again. Too much time had past since they had last been together and she had missed the playful bantering.

"Hah, that's me. The lone wolf." Ginny gave a wolf howl and Hermione joined in. They rounded a corner and slowly came to a stop on a flat cliff. Another two cars were parked there and muggles were taking stuff like flowers, and walking towards the hotel.

"So when are the love birds flying the nest?" Ginny asked.

"Haaah, who knows? You know I do not know what's going on in that childs head sometimes. She wants a big white wedding and she and Scorpius are making all kinds of plans for the hotel. Sometimes I think they'll never leave." Hermione unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Ah, but do you really want them to?" Both Ginny and Lavender turn to Hermione.

"Well I want what's best for her… Course not!" As the three of them got out of the car, Scorpius was walking on the path way towards them.

"Scorpius, come meet my back up girls." Hermione shouted to him.

"Back up girls my ass." Lavender and Ginny said together as Scorpius sauntered over in his navy blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"He's the leading man at tomorrow's shindig."

"The lucky man." Scorpius replied.

"Hello." Ginny held out her arms for a hug.

"Ah you must be… Ginny. How are you?"

"I am. Very well thank you." Ginny hugged the boy then moved over to allow Lavender some room to get out of the car.

"And you must be Lavender. I've heard so much about you." Scorpius moved in for a hug.

"All bad I hope." Lavender replied as she hugged back.

"Ha, yes."

"And all true." Hermione said while she reached for the luggage.

"Here let me help." Scorpius offered.

"Harry you sure have grown. I've read your books. Bloke in a boat in Botswana. They've been a god send on dull business trips. Now, I may look like I'm pondering my securities but in reality I'm trekking through some remote part of the planet." Sirius was sitting next to him as Harry steered the boat.

"Well Sirius, you should try it for real sometime."

"Ah well sadly I'm not really the spontaneous trip taker anymore." Sirius said regretfully.

"So, have you two been close friends of Hermione recently?" Severus cut in.

"No," said Harry "I haven't heard from her for twenty years and then this invite out of the blue."

"You know that's a coincidence, neither have I." Sirius looked puzzled. Suddenly Harry gripped the wheel tighter and said "Going about."

"All right." Severus walked off to his station as Sirius stood and grabbed a rope. The rope began to pull him forward until he gained his balance.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Scorpius and two other guys trekked up the steps to the hotel luggage in hand.

"You should have brought the iron lung." Ginny said gasping a little.

"Why did I wear stilettos?" Lavender moaned. As the two oxygen deprived women leaned against the stone railing to catch their breath Sophie ran from her room to the balcony.

"Aunty Ginny!" She squealed and ran back inside.

"Ohh, look at Sophie she's gotten so beautiful." Lavender said to Hermione. A little squeal and Sophie ran to Ginny. "Come here to me… Oh, Sophie Granger you get more gorgeous every time I see you." Ginny hugged the bride-to-be.

"I bet you don't remember me." Lavender said hoping she did.

"Ha ha, not with all that plastic surgery." Ginny laughed and Sophie ran towards Lavender.

"Of course I do. Aunty Lav you haven't changed a bit."

"Aw look at my baby. Your whole life ahead of you." Hermione pulled Sophie into a hug.

"Oh please, I'm getting married not joining a convent." She pushed her way out of her mother's arms and ran up the steps playfully. Both Ginny and Lavender 'ooo".

"She'd feisty. I love that."

"Yes she's a chip off the old block."

"Hmm if she were more like me she wouldn't be getting married at twenty." Hermione and the girls followed up the same steps.

"Or married at all." Responded Lavender. All three rounded the corner to see lines and lines of laundry.

"Oh I meant to get the laundry down before you came." Hermione grabbed a couple of sheets from a line.

"Ah, Lavender's going home."

"You'd think, that with all this new technology they'd figure out a machine to make the beds." Hermione wadded the cloth into a ball that was easier to carry.

"You could use magic you know." Lavender pointed out.

"Lav, I haven't done magic since Sophie was a baby and I'm not about to start again." whispered Hermione. Sophie came back and overheard the part about the bed making machine.

"And if they did you'd be going along behind it making them again." Sophie took the wad of cloth. "I know you mom." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked off as Scorpius walked up to them with drinks.

"Aww. But I am going modern," Hermione turned to Scorpius. "Tell them about the… internets, he's going to put me on the line." "Online." Sophie said as she came back.

"I'm designing a website. I just think this place has so much potential and no one knows we're here." Lavender smiled enthusiastically as if she knew what he was talking about. "If I market it really really well then hopefully people start flooding in." Scorpius explained.

"We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination. This was once supposed to be the site of Aphrodite's fountain, you know the goddess of love, and if you drank the water you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness." Sophie placed her hand lovingly on Scorpius' arm. Both Ginny and Lavender looked happily at the couple.

"Well I'll have a glass of that." Lavender said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, and I'll have a bucket." Ginny was still watching the two love birds.

"Aphrodite's spa." Lavender tested out the name as Hermione led them into their room. A baby blue room with an old yet beautiful look to it.

"I thought you didn't want boat loads of tourists?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no, not boat loads but a few more would be nice." She laughed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She stopped short and turned back to her friends. "Ok now the thing about the toilet," She looked pointedly at Lavender. "If it doesn't flush right away, just go and come back in a while and it should…" Hermione gave a little 'move on' motion with her hands. She began to walk to the shuttered window to open it.

"Nothing works around here, except for me. Heh I've been running this hotel for 15 years and I have never had a day off." She pushed the shutter open and gasped as one fell off and down to the street. "I'm sorry." This situation reminded her of a song she had heard a few years ago. She began to sing it;

"I work all night

I work all day

To pay the bills I have to pay.

**Ain****'t it sad?**" The workers replied while holding the shutter.

"And still there never seems

To be a single penny left for me." Hermione noticed Ginny about to sit in an old broken chair.

"Don't sit down there.

**That's too bad.**

It's broken. In my dreams I have a plan

If I got me a wealthy man,

I wouldn't have to work at all

I'd fool around and have a ball." She looked through a pair binoculars at a yacht then handed them to Ginny so she could look. Hermione walked out of the room and down to where the shutter had fallen. Multiple produce sellers and fancy ware sellers bombarded her with what they were selling. Still she continued to sing to herself.

"Money, money, money

Must be funny

In a rich man's world." She paid a few people then reached for the shutter.

"Money, money, money

Always sunny

In a rich man's world." Above her on a ledge Lavender had pulled out all her credit cards and was showing Hermione with an expression that said she could use them if she wanted. Hermione just shook her head.

"All the things I could do, Hah

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world." Hermione placed the shutter against a wall and walked down some steps then towards a shut door. Ginny and Lavender followed but as Hermione turned the door knob it broke off. They got through the door and into a kitchen looking room where four women were making food. Now Lavender and _Ginny_ joined in.

"A man like that is hard to find."

"But I can't seem to get him off my mind."

**Ain't it sad?**

"And if he happens to be free

I bet he wouldn't fancy me."

**That's too bad**

"I have to leave,

I have to go

To Las Vegas or Monaco

And win a fortune in a game

My life will never be the same." She drifted off to picture herself in a flowing gown on a luxurious boat.

"Money, money, money

Must be funny in a rich man's world.

Money, money, money

Always sunny in a rich man's world.

Oooooooooooahhhh

All the things I could do

If I had a little money"

"_It's a rich man's world."_ Ginny and Lavender added.

**Money, money, money**

**Must be funny in a rich man's world.**

**Money, money, money**

**Always sunny in a rich man's world.**

"All the things I could do

If I had a little money"

**It's a rich man's world.**

Hermione walked out side with her tool belt. While the four women were taking down the rest of the laundry Hermione buckled her tool belt on. Suddenly a rumble rocked through the hotel and a crack appeared in the middle of the court yard. All the women shrieked and Ginny and Lavender rushed over.

"What's going on?" Lavender asked.

"Did you feel it? The earth moved darling, we're falling apart. Don't think about it." Hermione grabbed a wine bottle out of Lavender's hand. "Come on, let's go have fun."


End file.
